


Однострочники 18.17 Винчестеры стали детьми

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Заявка:Сэм и Дин под воздействием проклятья снова стали детьми (сохранив память о том, кто они) юмор.





	Однострочники 18.17 Винчестеры стали детьми

Дин отродясь не считал разницу в четыре года критической. Даже в детстве. Сэмми был мелким, но всегда достаточно умным, чтобы Дин не считал его малолеткой. Когда он хвостиком за ним бегал, он был для Дина младшим, но почти равным.

Оказывается, память подводила.

Девятилетнему Дину удалось легко просквозить через прутья решётки, проползти там, где полицейским не пришло в голову их искать. Сэму же за это пришлось пообещать конфету. Которой не было. И как заставить его теперь выпить горчайшее оборотное зелье, Дин не представлял. Вредный пятилеток недоверчиво косился на него и совершенно не соблазнялся обещаниями превращения. Зелье-то подействует, если выпить его вдвоём.

\- Ну хорошо, Сэмми...

\- Я Сэм.

\- Ты вроде не должен был потерять память.

\- Ты мне соврал.

\- Когда ты планировал этот побег, ты как-то не предупредил меня затариться ещё и конфетами.

Сэмми уставился на него, как на заговорившую цаплю. Посоображал и полез на полку, на которую Дин не заглядывал лет двести - с банками для консервирования, вытащил оттуда пакет с шоколадками, выловил батончик и стал жрать.

Определённо, память Дина подводила. Играла на стороне этого мелкого засранца. План побега-то был несомненно хорош. Только Дин был не уверен, что хотел бы ещё хоть раз вспоминать эту сторону своего детства.


End file.
